


Fustration

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Drugged Sex, Fade Tongue, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Monsters, Mpreg, Overloads (Transformers), Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tentacles, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: He knew what would happen after Brainstorm's rut, it wasn't hard to figure that out, what else was he expecting? Well he wasn't expecting to be so frustrated, what would Perceptor do just to satisfied himself. Upside is his altless mate is more then willing to help him with his needs.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Fustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prisonmechanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonmechanic/gifts).



> This is totally a fic of a fic? I read PrisonMechanic's altless series and just hmm that's hot, just monster alien robots hooking up with not monster alien robots, hot. I mean vampire, face splitting, fang, tentacle monsters? Shit's hot  
> So please check out the series, it's great! So much tension, and it kicks you in the heart-balls! p  
> I hope y'all enjoy this pile of kinks!

Tunnels that stretched on and on for miles, housing a whole hidden community just under Cybertron’s sensors. Kaon had many secrets, the biggest secret would be the massive altless population, the population that hid almost in plain sight. 

He was part of that population, and so was the trine developing inside of him. 

The soft mesh under him shivered as Perceptor blinked away his recharge, he cranked his neck and peered at the nest entrance, spotting a set of yellow optics creeping towards him. Perceptor smiled and huffed rolling onto his back struts, his aching struts. Brainstorm knelt next to him, his face split into elegant pieces, fangs exposed, his beast-like composer softening as his conjux groaned. 

Brainstorm cooed nudging his helm under Perceptors, his mouth plates slowly slid back into place. “I hope I haven't been gone too long?”

Perceptor groaned but rested a servo on top of Brainstorm’s helm, finding that tiny crevice that Brainstorm loved to be rubbed. Brainstorm’s frame stiffened but eased due to the soft touch. “I was worried, I’m guessing your sire programming must be running, are you hunting?”

Brainstorm’s engines purred. “No, well not like that, just stocking up, that whole storage area there is full of items we might need.” His helm shifted under Preceptor's touch, yellow optics softened before his mouth plates pulled back exposing his fangs. Brainstorm pressed his intake to Perceptors, Perceptor kissed him back, tracing those razor sharp fangs with his lip plates. 

“Are you really that concerned?” 

Brainstorm huffed. “Yes, well how can I not be? Normal altless pairs produce normal healthy altless. So a normal mech and altless have had sparklings before but the sparks are either normal or well like me.”

Perceptor laughed, pulling Brainstorm’s helm down and pressing their helms together. “And there’s nothing wrong with being like you love, I mean certain mechs do find you rather...exotic.” 

Brainstorm’s frame did that twitch, his tendrils flicked and his engines rumbled, Perceptor noticed these ticks not too long ago, right as Brainstorm went into his heat. Brainstorm’s optics landed on Percetors mid-plating, right under his chassis. “Sweetspark, I know that you’ve been...frustrated recently an-”

“Frustrated?” Percceptor huffed and sat up, his frame groaning and he rested his servo over the rather noticeable bulge. With his other servo he grabbed Brainstorm’s chin. “Brainstorm, love, sweetspark, light of my spark, do you hear me?”

Brainstorm’s helm tilted to the side. “Yes?”

“Do you hear me?”

He nodded.

“Good, if I didn’t have a trine in my gestation tanks right now I would jump on that cord of yours and ride you till the sun exploded.” He grabbed Brainstorm’s shoulders and shook him. “Fustated doesn’t begin to cover it!” 

“I know! I know!” Brainstorm wined and Perceptor let go of him and fell back. “I just-”

“Don’t want to hurt the sparklings.” Perceptor finished, his frame shivered, tiny sparks danced up his peds to his knees and settled right between his thighs. His hips wiggled and he felt his valve moisten with the movement. What he wouldn’t give to have that spike buried deep inside him. “I know Brainstorm, and I know you're nervous soon to be sire, but I can’t even reach around my gestation tank to even relieve myself a little.” He whined, wiggling his thighs. 

Brainstorm sat back, his tentacles slowing in thought as he stared down at his mate, knowing very well that those 3 sparklings will be arriving soon. And well shortly after that Perceptor would be carrying again, altless were more fertile, and technically Brainstorm was still in his heat. But his sire protocols have been starving off the other programing. “I won’t spike you Percy, but.” he flexed his claws, snapping back to his dull non harmful digits. “But I can try to please you, would that be acceptable?”

Perceptor huffed, crossing his arms over his chassis. “Fine, but I have a few requests.”

Brainstorm’s helm tilted to the side, something he did a lot, always made him look cuter (should be physically impossible). “Requests?”

He nodded. “Bite me, I want to try that venom again, and uh your tentacles?” He felt his face plates grow a bit hotter.

“Really?” Brainstorm rumbled leaning over him, his tendrils twitching behind him, calculating the best course of action. 

“I have one more request.” He squeaked out, watching Brainstorm’s long tongue trace over his fangs.

“Yes?”

“Couldyoumaybestickyourtonguedownmyintake?”

Brainstorm paused. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch that?” 

Perceptor vented. “I’d umm, like to feel your tongue down my uh intake?”

Brainstorm’s optics lit up, his pointy denta pulling up in a sharp and deadly grin. “Really now? Percy, how dirty, uncivilized, you’d be completely defenseless, can’t even scream?” His tongue curled and crawled over his fangs. “Okay.”

Preceptor's vents hitched, his optics switching from Brainstorm’s to those long strong tentacles that sprouted out of his conjux’s back. Those powerful limbs, they could snap him in half, break him, and they did, but in a very different way. He swallowed as Brainstorm leaned forward, nudging his helm to the side, hot breath coiled up Preceptor's neck, to his audio sensors. He shivered, his digits finding Brainstorm’s shoulder.

“I’m going to bite you now, with the venom, that’ll make you more responsive.” his deep purr shook Preceptor's fragile frame, that unholy spawn of a tongue lapped gently against a neck cord, the one that led right to Preceptor's processor. 

His frame bucked as those fangs slid into his line, his legs curled up and he held onto Brainstorm. The feeling of weightlessness slammed into his processor, slowly spreading to his frame. He felt the slight chill of the tunnel entrance, his back struts arched up as a shiver danced up his frame, optics flashed as his systems were rebooted. His spark raced around in his chassis, everything from the weight above him, to the three frames growing inside him and that sweet scent that Brainstorm has overtook his processor.

That’s when the steady pressure against his neck came to his attention, that steady back and forth. Where the pressure would deepen and then soften and those dangerous lips would meet his exposed neck and softly suck on his line. 

Perceptor quivered and his intake opened in a silent moan, his peds curled and the grip on Brainstorm’s shoulders tightened. Brainstorm rumbled leaning back, that long spawn of Unicron tongue slipping back into his intake. “I take it that the venom has settled?”

He nodded, opening his intake to speak only to moan as another wave of the venom effects collided with his systems, his frame grew hot, his hips jerked forward seeking a need for friction. Deep inside his frame he felt his valve ache, his chambers ripples and stretched, pumping lubricant into the channel, his lips started to puff up and his nodes burned to that rich feeling of being filled. 

Brainstorm sat back, optics half closed, a smirk on his intake as his mate wiggled and moaned under him, and he hadn’t even touched the mech yet. Perceptor always made the best sounds, he made the best gasps, those really spark ones, where they're sharp and then draw out. When Brainstorm’s spark joined with Perceptors he explained what would happen next, what he was going to do to the little helpless scientists. _Once we’re bonded and the bond settles, well Percy, I’m uh, gonna to go into heat. And not a few hours, I mean, think whole cycles? And that’s the thing, with two altless we’re pretty...intense in the berth, Percy those first few weeks after bonding is when our frames say frag it and have a ton of bitlets. And you’re frame isn’t built for that, but here’s the good news. I have a venom that increases your interface drive, it’s natural for some altless, and if you want we can use it?_

Perceptor moaned under him, his optics laced with a certain need that only Brainstorm could fulfill. That was the other thing about the venom, it was only supposed to increase the drive, but this? This was his mate’s need, to be bred again and again, like that first night, where he watched Preceptor's lower plates expand and bend to his will, where Perceptor clung to him and with broken words overloaded on his cord. Brainstorm thought that at any moment if Preceptor's plates snapped back and his face plates slip and his real self would be revealed? He wouldn’t be shocked if his mate was secretly an altless. 

Percecptor hissed, swaying his hips to and fro, trying to attract the attention of his mate, frustrated his servos shot up and he pulled Brainstorm down. Pressing those sharp fangs to his soft lips, his breath hitched as those keep denta brushed against him, so deadly, so close, and so harmless. Brainstorm finally got the message, his tongue slid out of him and traced that needle thin line that parted Preceptor's intake open. He giggled, his lip plates were always sensitive but having the tip of that tongue always made him laugh. Brainstorm pressed down, deepening the kiss but his servo rested on Preceptor's noticeable belly, a promise that their first efforts wouldn’t be harmed. What a loving sire. 

That tongue, pressed into him, dancing with his own before exploring the rest of his intake, tickling the top, then messaging the sides and finally it ventured down. He felt the presence, it was filling him, pushing his intake line, Brainstorm swirled that talented tongue around, brushing spots that Perceptor didn’t even know existed. A charge of pure lust rushed down his struts, right through his systems and landed right behind his lower panel. Perceptor moaned and cupped the back of Brainstorm’s helm, telling his mate to go deeper.

Brainstorm stared into those lusty overcharged optics, his own frame begged to fill his mate again, push a new clutch into his tiny gestation chamber. Observe how Preceptor's optics rolled back a little as he overloaded. His sire-coding was much stronger, no matter how much Perceptor wanted to pump his mate full his panels were sealed shut until their clutch arrived. But the moment the trine was here, and Perceptor had recovered, there was no force that could stop him from enjoying that lovely sight of the tiny red scientists falling limp after a processor blowing overload. _And there’s waves when it’s a mixed coupling, I’m saying that altless produce a lot, thus the whole underground structure, but as much as we want to frag our mates into the ground, sire-coding and carrier-coding take over the moment our frames know._

_So...what does that mean?_

_That means that you’re going to be carrying, or I’ll be (it depends), then the clutch arrives, the carrier recovered and well it’s back to square one._

_So you’re going to frag me up more then once?_

_Most likely._

Perceptor ached, his helm rolling back as Brainstorm’s tongue pushed onwards, lapping and claiming everything as his. And that was true, he was Brainstorm’s, and Perceptor would gladly free Brainstorm and go to jail again for his mate. His processor started to slow, that tongue was so far down that it started to suffocate him. A new high took over his frame, the high that he got when they first interfaced with Brainstorm in his true form. His systems screamed ‘DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!’ and Percpetor ignored them, treading that thin line.

Brainstorm felt it, the slower movements of his mate, his tongue slurped as he tasted the deepest parts of his Preceptor. Too deep, his tongue retracted back, he started to pull himself away only to have black servos pull his helm back. Brainstorm yanked his tongue out and nuzzled Preceptor's helm. “Sweetspark?”

Perceptor could hardly talk, he only whimpered and writhed under him. “Breed.” He gasped out.

Brainstorm’s engine rumbled, he wanted to, so badly, but could’t, but for now he could at least get his mate off. “I can’t Percy, but.” His tentacles shivered. “I can watch you beg for my spike.”

Perceptor paused, then gasped as those strong unbreakable tentacles wrapped around his thighs, pressing into his sensitive seams. They rubbed and nudged into his wire systems, sending strong charges up to his processor. His hips bucked forward, his frame burned and his valve cycled down on nothing, another set of those tentacles hovered over them, staring down at him. Perceptor moaned and reached for Brainstorm’s helm again, only to have those trendeils snag his servos and pin them high above his helm. Rendering Perceptor completely and utterly helpless.

Brainstorm leaned down again, kissing him and slipping that tricky tongue down his intake. The frame under him moaned and fluttered, trapped under him, Preceptor's hips tilted forward humping Brainstorm’s thigh and a needy moan echoed out of his mate’s intake. Brainstorm grinned, thrusting his slimy tongue deeper into that intake.

Perceptor gasped as that talented tongue started to slide into his deeper parts, his helm rolled back and his optics fluttered. The charge raced around his spark, his frame started to twitch with untold desire, he could feel his overload coming. Then there was a new input, a new sensation, the gentle press of digits against his lower panel. Perceptor lazily blinked his optics open, staring into those sweet yellow ones.

“Mm?” Brainstorm asked

Perceptor nodded, sucking on that thick tongue of his and pared his panel, the new input almost sent him into overload. The simple soft touch of a digit leisurely rolling around his outer node, it teased him, pressing so softly against him. His optics squeezed tightly as more lubricant gushed out as his valve all tightened, the firm tentacles around his thighs tightened and parted his legs. A teasing digit rubbed around his lust thick lips, tracing around those sensitive hidden nodes. Another digit joined the first one and effortlessly slipped in, Perceptor moaned and sucked on Brainstorm’s tongue as those digits curled forwards running over hidden nodes.

He wanted to close his hips, trap Brainstorm there, feel that friction deep inside him and ride those digits til sweet overload, but those tentacles pinned him there, helpless. He moaned and sucked harder on that devilish tongue, his processor overloading with input. Brainstorm’s digits finally started to rock in and out of him, striking nodes that have been dilated as of late, each bundle alerted his processor of how far his mate was going, those digits stroking his lips, his nodes. Perceptor wanted to impale himself on those delightful digits, feel them stretched deep inside of him, so far that the gestation entrance was being tickled. 

The tentacles tighten around his thighs, almost painfully, locking him in place, and still pressing down on those sensitive seams. Brainstorm’s digits picked up a pace, rocking in and out of him, effective covering his aft in lube. Perceptor bucked and moaned, sucking on that tongue as the venom enriched his sensor net, his optics fluttered shut as they rolled back into his helm. A tiny little microscopic moan somehow escaped past Brainstorm’s tongue, his frame jerked up, back struts bending upwards. Bolts of charge danced across his frame, the puddle of lubricant doubled in size under Perceptor as his overload finally dominated his systems.

With a gentle huff he fell back down on the soft mesh, feeling Brainstorm’s tongue slowly pull out of him, the digits teased his over sensitive nodes but retracted shortly. His mate sat back, yellow optics half closed, that tongue dangling out of his intake. Perceptor moaned, regaining some form of communication back. “Brainstorm.” he gasped, still feeling the tentacles around his limbs.

Brainstorm cooed and nuzzled under his chin, taking in the scent of his mate heavy with his offspring. “Okay?”

“Yea, I’m okay, the little ones are okay too.”

Brainstorm’s eneinges purred and he huffed. “Good, how are you feeling?”

“I could go for a round two.” His frame was already recovering, the ache deep inside him once again started to surface. He couldn’t really explain why his frame acted the way it did, most mechs didn’t experience interfacial needs when they were carrying. Brainstorm mentioned that some altless carriers became frustrated in their cycles, but not mechs. 

The pull in his valve turned his attention to his building charge, Brainstorm’s tentacles still haven’t stopped moving, tracing his seams as charge started to crackle in his frame. 

Oh well that was another problem for another day.

“Fill me.” he moaned, twisting his servos in the powerful tentacles above him. “Please mate, fill me.” He whimpered.

Brainstorm shook his helm. “I can’t,” He sat back up, humming in deep thought. “But I think I know who can.” His long sensual tongue slipped out of his sharp jaws, he brought up his lube soaked servo, lapping away the mess that Perceptor made. The skilled movements of his tongue traced over the servo’s seams, deep into them cleaning up almost every drop that was Perceptor’s.

“Oh,” Perceptor reset his optics, following Brainstorm’s movements as he knelt down between Preceptor's thighs. His tongue quickly swiped up those ballooned vale lips, Perceptor gasped as charge raced up to his processor. It seems he was still sensitive from the last overload. “ _Oh_ ,” He repeated, staring up at the tunnel ceiling above them. Maybe his frustration could be satisfied?

Brainstorm stared at his hard work, those thick valve lips twitched and fattened with untold lust. A small waterfall of lube dripped from his mate’s valve, forming a tiny puddle. He leaned forward, pressing his scent sensors against the swollen outer node, earning a faint gasp from his mate. Brainstorm inhaled, taking in the scent of his aroused Percy, he could drink this scent, if that was physically possible, somehow carry it around with him, knowing that this mech in front of him was no one else's. Perceptor, one of Cybertron’s finest scientists, was no one else's, only his. That wasn’t some other mech’s or alteless’ clutch he was carrying, it was Brainstorm’s, no one else’s. 

This scent was only his.

Percpetor jerked as that tongue lapped over his lips, not penetrating them, only lapped, up and down. He moaned feeling the very tip circle around his throbbing outer node, his sensor net burst with static as the over stimulation slammed into his systems. His topics flickered and his intake stayed open, hot gusts of air left him as his mate teased his tender valve. The idea that Brainstorm was right here, his teeth were right there, Primus could Brainstorm feed off of him there? It would hurt as first, but that venom, that made it feel better, so much better. 

But of course that would be saved for later, another night where his gestation tank wasn’t dilated with a clutch. Brainstorm would never feed off of him now. 

Now Brainstorm was feeding, in a way, eating him, consuming him from the inside out, that tongue pressed into his lips, forming an up and down zig zag pattern, striking almost every node he could. Perceptor wanted to close his legs, pin him there, keep that tongue deep inside him, those tentacles pulled his tights open even more, searching his seams to the limit. Preceptor moaned, each touch sent more charge straight to his processor, a line of drool slipped out of his opened intake, he shut his optics, his hips rocking against Brainstorm's face plates. 

He opened his optics again, spotting another tentacle hovering over him, it leaned down and nudged his cheek. “Come here you.” He mumbled kissing the side of the sensitive tentacle, it wiggled and slipped between his lips, there his tongue rolled it around and sucked on it. Mimicking what his valve was doing to Brainstorm’s tongue.

His valve fluttered and cycled down, more lube gushed out between his chambers, that tongue started to turn and twist, like a screw now, burrowing deeper into Preceptor's valve. Curling and twisting, setting his nodes on fire, Brainstorm paused and held his tongue still before pressing the tip to one of Preceptor's hardest to reach bundles. He quivered, his nodes burning with pleasure.

His mate was cycling down now, really trying to squeeze out some physically impossible transfluid from Brainstorm. Brainstorm sent his tentacles down to the lusty frame above him, assaulting his mate, the tendrils tracing sensitive seems, pulling at his plates, squirming between his plates and pressing into bundles of wires. Perceptor squeaked, his lip plates firmly wrapping around Brainstorm’s tentacle and sucking hard. Brainstorm squeezed and massaged Preceptor's frame, feeling the charge dance across his mates’ frame and transfer onto his. 

Bolts of charge raced through his frame, then back to Preceptor's. He plunged his tentacle into Preceptor's intake, feeling him choke. Brainstorm stared up at him, watching those blue optics flutter and glitch. His tongue didn’t stop swirling deep in his chamber, Brainstorm sucked hard on his outer node. Finally he released his mate’s servos, they shot to his helm, Brainstorm was shoved down on him. Brainstorm rested a servo on the inside of Preceptor's thigh, his other servo interweave between black digits and they clung to each other. 

Preceptor was allowed more freedom, sucking hard on the tentacle as he was able to grind down those sharp denta. Another tentacle wrapped around his neck, tightening. He finally started to feel Brainstorm's tongue, right there, right at the ceiling node, with a shaky vent his grip on Brainstorm’s servo tightened. His valve was desperately trying to trap that tongue, trying so hard to pin it there, to reach overload. 

Then Brainstorm did it, the slick tip pressed against his ceiling node, circling it and finally pressing down on it. Perceptor moaned, humping his mate’s helm as overload dominated his systems, charge raced through his frame and overclocked his systems. He felt fuses blow, his spark pulsed and optics watered. 

Brainstorm, ever patient and tender gently sucked on his over sensitive systems, hiding him out of the overload. He retracted his dangerous tongue, it slipped back between his fangs, Perceptor whimpered at the lack of contact. Brainstorm pulled out a silk rag, gently cleaning up the mess with a tender gaze. Then with soft digits he pulled the panel back up. His tentacles pulled away from Preceptor's frame and Preceptor groaned sucking in cool air through his intake.

“Are you okay mate?” Brainstorm asked crawling over him, pausing to eye the swollen midplates. 

Perceptor nodded, pushing himself up and lightly kissed Brainstorm before falling back down. His frame still twitched, and charge still danced across his plates. “Thank you sweetspark, I needed that.” He gasped.

Brainstorm rumbled and curled up beside him, tentacles blanketing over his frame as he really stretched out his frame. Perceptor learned a lot about altless from living in Kaon, but even more from Brainstorm's behavior. His mate purred and rumbled, a warning and promise to protect him. He nuzzled under Preceptor's jaw line, taking in his carrying scent.

“Still worried?” He asked, wrapping an arm around Brainstorm's shoulders.

“Yes.” He huffed. “Half altless, half mecha, this world isn’t meant for them.”

Perceptor smirked. “Really? Not when Optimus Prime is an altless, and we’re in a hidden altless nest under on of Cybertron’s biggest cities?” He cupped Brainstorm's face, kissing him once more. “Mate, you’ll be a fine sire, and they’ll be fine. I only worry about socialization, and well, how would we hide their nature.”

Brainstorm grinned. “Well, there’s still a lot you need to know about altless, but.” His frame stretched, hidden compartments appeared. “When we reach adulthood well we can hide and store our offspring in theses.”


End file.
